


The Lack of 'O' - One Shot

by Discordia



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discordia/pseuds/Discordia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <img/><p>Edward overhears Bella complaining about her lack of ‘O’ at a party and he offers to help.  Too bad Bella’s never thought of him as being anything but her geeky lab partner.</p><p> </p><p>  <img/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lack of 'O' - One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Beta’d by KarenEC who is, as always, amazing. She even whipped this one up in no time so I could get my entry in on time when I decided to enter at the last minute!
> 
> And huge thanks to mkystich, who made the lovely banner that was the prompt for this fic! Without it, this story wouldn't exist.

“God, this is ridiculous, Alice,” I whined. “Why the hell can't I just find a guy who can get me off?”

She just laughed and shook her head at me.  She’d heard it a million times before.

“I'm serious, Ali. I can get myself off, why the hell can't any of the guys around here?”

“I don't know. Maybe you're looking for the wrong kind of guy?” She shrugged.

“Mike didn't even come close. Jacob was a little better, but he still never managed. Riley and Tyler came the closest, but even they couldn't do it.”

Alice laughed. “Maybe you should have slept with Riley and Tyler at the same time. Maybe that would have worked.”

I shook my head and laughed. “Maybe. It’s just… every time I think ‘That was it? That’s what I was waiting for?’ It’s so anti-climactic.”

Alice snorted and I rolled my eyes at her. “Pardon the pun. I'm just starting to think that maybe I'd be better off single. I have my Rabbit, why bother with a guy?”

“If I weren't a jealous bitch I'd loan you Jasper,” she teased. “The things he can do with his tongue....”

“Yeah well, you are a jealous bitch. I know you don't share.”

“Sorry. I do think you should give a few more guys a try though. You don't have to sleep with them. In fact, unless they get you off otherwise, don't have sex with them. But don't totally give up on the idea.”

“Fine, I'll give one more guy a chance, and then that's it. I'll join a nunnery.”

“Bella... you're making too big a deal out of it.”

“We're not all lucky enough to have Jasper the Wonder Tongue at our beck and call.”

She snorted. “True. But I'm sure there's the right guy out there for you.” Her phone rang and she glanced at it briefly and winced.

“Need to go?” I asked.

“Yeah, sorry. Jasper wants to get out of here. Actually, he wanted to leave an hour ago. Are you going to be all right?”

“Yeah, I'm fine. I'll talk to you later, hun.”

“Bye, babe.” She kissed my cheek and stood up to leave. “Just keep an open mind, all right? I have a good feeling about things.”

“You and your feelings.” I shook my head.

“Love you.”

“Love you too, Ali.”

I sat there for a while after she left. My rant had been fueled by the drinks I'd had, but I _was_ frustrated. All of my ex-boyfriends had been great guys. But they were duds in bed. Or I was. I hadn't admitted it to Alice, but I was starting to think it was just me. For whatever reason I couldn't seem to let go around them.

o~O~o

I was sitting on the balcony in the dark when I overheard them. Two girls talking. It took me a few minutes but I figured out that it was Bella and Alice. I didn't really know Alice well, but Bella and I had a few classes together. Of course, everyone knew who they were. Bella was in the running to be Salutatorian to my Valedictorian, and Alice was Student Body President. They'd been friends for fucking ever and were usually joined at the hip.

Their conversation shocked the hell out of me. For one thing, I'd never heard girls speak so frankly about sex. When Bella confessed that she'd never had a guy give her an orgasm I was surprised, and even more shocked when she admitted she had gotten herself off. The fantasy of Bella playing with her pussy instantly made me hard. I groaned quietly and adjusted myself. I took a sip of my beer and continued to listen. I was also surprised at the number of guys she'd slept with. Not that I was offended by it, she just seemed so innocent most of the time. She’d had a couple of boyfriends, but I’d never thought she was sleeping with them.

Truthfully, I hadn't really thought of Bella in that way at all. But now... I couldn't stop. I pictured her naked on my bed, legs spread, moaning my name as I buried my head in her pussy. I saw her bent over a couch, begging me to fuck her harder. I wanted her down on her knees sucking my cock. Shit, I was harder than I'd ever fucking been before. 

 I listened to the rest of their conversation and I have no idea what possessed me, but somehow my feet took me down the stairs and out onto the back steps where Bella was sitting. I paused at the door, wondering what on earth I was going to say to her, but I took a deep breath and stepped outside anyway.

“Bella?”

She turned to look at me, squinting against the light. “Oh, hey, Edward.”

“Mind if I sit?” I hesitated, looking down at her.

“Be my guest.” She gestured to the step beside her and I sat down, taking a long drink from my beer before I said anything.

“So what are you doing out here?”

“Just wallowing in my misery.” She gave me a wan smile.

“Want to talk about it?”

She laughed humorlessly. “No, not really.”

“Sometimes it helps to get it out, have a shoulder to cry on.”

“I'm more of the suffer in silence type.”

I shrugged. “Well, if you change your mind. Let me know.”

“Thanks.” We sat silently for a while, each of us nursing our drinks. I could feel my heart thudding in my chest. I so desperately wanted to tell her that I could be the guy she was looking for, but the words stuck in my throat.

“So, what are you doing here? I don't usually see you at parties,” she finally said.

“No, I don't usually bother. I came to this one because Emmett made me. He's my cousin after all. It's hard to say no to family.”

“Oh that's right.” She sounded surprised, “I always forget you guys are related.”

“Yeah, we're a little different.” I said dryly. Emmett was a freakin' body builder, with dark curly hair, blue eyes, and dimples. He could charm the pants off any girl in the school, and in fact, he'd won over Rosalie Hale, who was notoriously hard to get. I was the complete opposite. Tall, lanky, with messy hair that was neither red nor brown, and green eyes. I was never very comfortable with crowds of people I didn't know. I didn't really date, although I knew what I was doing when it came to sex. Thanks to Tanya. Thinking of Tanya always made me smile.

_Our parents had been friends for years. Our families vacationed together every summer and the year I turned 16 she'd come to me with an offer. She'd teach me everything she knew about sex, if I was interested. I'd nearly swallowed my own tongue at the idea. Tanya was beautiful. Two years older than me, and more of a goddess than any girl I'd ever laid my eyes on. She was tall and willowy, with strawberry blond curls and bright blue eyes. She was a Playboy bunny, a pin-up girl, a Jessica Rabbit. Every man's fantasy of the perfect woman. When I'd managed to stammer that she must be joking, she'd laughed and tousled my hair._

_“You don't see yourself very clearly, do you Edward? You're going to be one hell of a man and I want to be the first one to touch you. You'll have every girl after you by the time I'm done with you. I just want to have you first.”_

_Eventually she'd convinced me that she was serious and I'd blushingly let her kiss me. We spent a month together that summer at the beach. She taught me things I'd barely even dreamed about and every chance we had in the past few years, we'd had sex._

Tanya had been right about a few things. I'd grown into myself some. In the last two years I'd put on four inches of height and at least thirty pounds. I was still thin, but no longer looked like a gangly fifteen-year-old. My jaw squared off and I finally liked what I saw in the mirror. But I still didn't have a girlfriend. Hell, I didn't even have the balls to ask a girl to prom. And here I was debating how to tell Bella I wanted to give her an orgasm.

“So what schools did you apply to?” she asked.

“Quite a few, but I decided on Dartmouth. Early Acceptance.”

“Wow. I'm impressed.”

“What about you?”

“I'm still kind of undecided. I'm not starting until spring semester. Alice and I are going to travel for a few months.”

“That's awesome. What schools are you looking into?”

“Dartmouth is one actually, so is NYU and Columbia.”

“Wow. Very nice. Where is Alice going?”

“RISD. Rhode Island isn't that far from any of the places I'm considering, but still, it'll be weird to be apart. We've been friends since middle school.”

“I'm jealous.” I admitted. “I've never had anyone I was that close to. Emmett and I are close I guess, but he's family, so it's different.”

She nodded. Silence stretched between us again. Bella had relaxed a little while we were talking, but now she was frowning again. “You sure you're okay, Bella?” I asked.

“I'll be fine. I'm just making a huge deal out of something ridiculous.”

“Are you sure I can't do something to help?”

She snorted, and took a sip of her beer. “Not likely.”

“You might be surprised.” The words were out of my mouth before I even realized what I was saying. “I overheard your conversation with Alice earlier. I know I could help you out, Bella. Just give me a chance.”

Bella's jaw dropped and she stared at me, a look of total shock on her face.

o~O~o

I heard Edward's words, but I was too surprised to respond. He'd overheard what I was complaining about to Alice? I was so embarrassed. I looked up at him, trying to comprehend what he was saying. _He could help me?_ God, he meant he could give me an orgasm. Heat flooded my body at the thought. A mixture of embarrassment and desire. I'd never really taken much of a look at Edward. He'd always just been there on the periphery. He was just my lab partner in A.P. Bio, not a boy I would date. But I had to admit that he had changed a lot in the past couple of years. Suddenly I remembered his long thin fingers deftly slicing a sample for a slide, running across the pages of a textbook, brushing against mine as he handed me a tool. I imagined them teasing over my nipples, buried in my wetness, bringing me to orgasm.

I looked into his eyes and they were embarrassed but still hopeful. They were green, the dark green of a wine bottle. His lips looked soft and surprisingly full. I wondered what they'd feel like against mine.

“Never mind,” he muttered and stood up. “I was out of line. I'm sorry, Bella.”

“No, wait, Edward.” I stood up and grabbed his forearm, surprised at how muscular it felt. “I was just really surprised. I... give me a sec.” I took a deep breath. “Let's talk about this.”

“All right.” he muttered and looked at the ground. “What about it?”

“I'm just... I'm curious. What makes you think you can help me? I've never even seen you around a girl.”

He looked up and smiled at me; it was crooked, and charming. Confident. “Let's just say I had a very good tutor during the summers. She's a friend of the family and is a couple of years older.”

“Oh.” I was surprised. “I... um. Ok” 

He knelt down in front of me and leaned in.

“Bella.” His voice was low and husky and I could feel his breath against my skin. “You know what a good student I am. Let me show you what I've learned.” 

 I felt my nipples harden and I nodded. His lips covered mine and I completely stopped functioning for a moment. They were soft, gentle, and teasing against mine. They brushed lightly and I pressed forward, eager to feel more. When his tongue slipped between my lips, I felt my knees go weak. He was amazing. I'd never been kissed like that before.

“What do you think? Give me a chance?” He nuzzled my neck and placed a kiss just under my left ear. “I know I can make you come, Bella. I'll have you screaming my name by the time I'm done.”

 _Jesus, where the hell had the geek gone, and who was the sex god in his place?_ I wondered. I felt a gush of wetness between my legs at his words.

“Hell yes,” I muttered and stood up, bringing him up with me. I wrapped my hands in his hair and stepped closer to him. His kiss was hungry this time, and I could feel his erection pressed against my stomach. I felt myself arching into him instinctively. His hand moved down to my chest, brushing over my nipple softly, barely teasing it through the shirt and bra I was wearing. I shuddered and kissed him hard. I wanted him to know what he was doing to me.

“Does that feel good?” he breathed against my lips.

“Yes.”

“Do you want to go somewhere else?” he asked. I nodded, barely able to speak. He took my hand and we went around the side of the house to the yard. His thumb caressed my palm and I felt my mouth go dry.

We drove in silence. I didn't even ask where we were going. All I could focus on was my own shallow, eager breathing and the scent of his cologne. His hand caressed my thigh, moving away only long enough to shift gears. I was vaguely surprised when we got to his house. It was dark and quiet and we were barely in the door before his hands were on me.

“Wait, Edward,” I said breathlessly, “What about your parents?”

“Not home.” He pulled my earlobe between his teeth and gently nipped at it. I shuddered at the feeling. It was like a thousand little icicles were dancing along my skin. “Gone for the weekend. We're alone.”

All I could manage was an incoherent moan.

“Let's go upstairs, Bella,” he breathed against my skin. He stepped away from me and took my hand. I followed in a daze, so fogged with lust I couldn't even think straight. When we were in what I assumed was his room he turned to kiss me. His lips were less frantic and more gentle.

“I'll take my time with you,” he promised. “Make you want it more than you've ever wanted sex.”

“I already do,” I moaned. I felt him smile against my lips.

“Then we're off to a good start.” He pulled me tight against him and my body molded to his, my nipples hard against his surprisingly firm chest. I ran my hands across his arms and wound my arms around his neck. I lost myself in the feeling of his kiss. His mouth was warm and he tasted like peppermint and beer. He slid his hand up the back of my thigh and under my skirt until he was cupping my ass. The tips of his fingers were rough against my skin and I couldn't hold back a moan.

“Tell me how you feel, Bella,” he murmured.

“I've never been this turned on before,” I admitted.

“Good.” His fingers brushed across my ass, slipping underneath my panties. He hadn't touched my aching pussy yet, and I whimpered and ground against him, desperate for more.

“Please, Edward,” I begged.

“Please what?”

“Touch me.”

“I am touching you. Your skin is so soft in my hands.” His fingers were less than an inch from my wet heat, but they didn't move.

“I'm so wet, Edward.” I panted against his mouth. He had barely touched me and already I was closer to an orgasm than I'd ever been with any guy prior.

“I know.” He moved his hands and I whimpered in protest. He pulled back from me and slipped my top over my head. I squeezed my thighs together, desperate to relieve the ache between them. He leaned down and raked his teeth across my hard nipple, right through the fabric of my bra. I grabbed his hair and pushed him against my breast, wanting more. His fingers traveled around my back to unhook my bra and it joined the shirt on the floor. The cool air pebbled my nipples and they were hard and aching for him. He flicked his tongue out, licking them. I pushed hard against him, slipping his thigh between mine. The underwear I had on were soaked and I felt the rough denim of his jeans against me. It did nothing to relieve the ache in me. I rocked against him and just as the ache in my clit started to build, he sucked a nipple into his mouth. I shuddered, my head thrown back, panting with lust.

“Fuck, Edward.”

“How am I doing so far?” He grinned at me, and it was cocky, smug. The adorable geek was completely eclipsed by the confident guy in front of me. He owned me tonight, and I wanted more.

I lay back on the bed panting. “God, I can't wait any longer.”

He chuckled. “You’re going to have to be patient, Bella. I want to take my time with you.”

Be patient? This gorgeous, talented boy was touching me, and I was supposed to be patient. He was crazy. I whimpered when his lips hovered just over my pussy, but didn't touch it. He unzipped my skirt and pulled it off me, and returned to the spot between my legs.

“Please, Edward.”

“You can't hurry me, Bella.” I could feel his warm breath against my wet aroused skin and I shuddered. “I'm going to do this my way.”

He blew a cool stream of air across my wetness and I shuddered again in anticipation. I was nothing but panting, wanting, aching need.

o~O~o

Bella was seriously testing my abilities to restrain myself. I didn't know what the hell was wrong with the guys she'd slept with before, because she was astonishingly responsive. She was wet, and even in the dim light I could see her inner thighs glistening. I was close enough to smell her, and it was heavenly. Bella was stunning under normal circumstances, but aroused Bella was playing havoc with me. Her skin was pale and smooth, her nipples hard, and I could hear her panting from here. She was really pushing my limits. 

I needed to move my head, or I’d rush this. I'd eat her out like I was starving for her, instead of taking my time. I turned my head and kissed the soft skin on her inner thigh, and she groaned in frustration. I heard her mumbling something about me being a tease but I continued to place kisses on her thigh, enjoying the way her body twisted to try to guide me toward her arousal. I worked my way down to her knee and started back up. By the time I got to her hip she was panting loudly, and I was pleased to see that she was playing with her own nipples.

She was obviously incredibly turned on, but I didn't want her to get herself off. I wanted it to be all because of me, and if I dragged it out, it would be that much more intense for her. I removed her hands from her breasts and she whimpered.

“ _Please_ , Edward.”

“No.” I licked slowly around the curve of her breast, where it met her ribcage. She squirmed under my tongue and her hips bucked against my thigh, which had somehow found its way between her legs again. I trailed kisses down her stomach, pausing to flick my tongue against her navel. She giggled a little and squirmed. I looked up to see her smiling at me and biting her lower lip.

“Ticklish?” I dipped my tongue in again and was rewarded with another soft laugh.

“Yes.”

“Mmm.” I hummed against her stomach and she wiggled again, making her breasts move. It was incredibly distracting and I looked away, trying to regain some of my control. I made it almost to the top of her bikini line and groaned. She was completely bare, without even the small strip of hair that Tanya had liked so much. Bare Bella was dangerous. I dropped my lips to her skin without even thinking twice and I heard her breath hitch. Her legs fell open and I slid my hands under her ass to lift her closer to my mouth. I placed soft kisses along her slit and I wanted to keep teasing her but I couldn't resist letting my tongue slide out just enough to taste her wetness. I groaned against her at the taste and her hips bucked against me. I wanted more and I let my tongue part her wet lips. I forced myself to lick slowly up one side and down the other and she responded with a breathy moan. Her fingers wound themselves in my hair and tugged me up to her clit. I licked it with the flat of my tongue first, drawing a throaty sound from Bella, and then parted her lips to circle it with the tip of my tongue. 

“Fuck, Edward. That feels so good,” she moaned.

I slid up her body and she grabbed my hair with her hand and forced her mouth to mine.

“You taste like me,” she moaned and I couldn't control the shudder that went through me at her words.

“Do you like the way you taste?” I asked, nuzzling her neck, taking little nips at it with my teeth.

“Yes.” She whimpered and threw her leg up over my hip. “I want you inside of me _now_ , Edward.”

I slid two fingers inside of her, she was soaked, but her walls still tightly clenched around my fingers. “How's that?”

“No, I want your cock.” She groaned and pushed me onto to my back, and fumbled for the buttons on my jeans. She ripped them open and had them around my ankles before it finally registered what she was doing. She yanked the boxer briefs down next and had her mouth on my cock before my brain finally caught up with the rest of me. Her mouth was warm and wet, and she was very enthusiastically licking and sucking on me. I had never been that hard before and I groaned when I lifted her gently off me.

“No, Bella. Let me take care of you first. Please,” I pleaded with her and she pouted, but relented.

She settled onto her back and spread her legs. “Then you better get that cock inside of me before I lose my mind because I can't take much more teasing, Edward.”

I quickly reached for a condom and rolled it on. I grabbed her and pinned her arms above her head, my hand wrapped around her wrists. I positioned myself at her entrance and teased her, sliding my cock against her slit. Her hips thrust up at me and she moaned loudly. “Just fuck me, Edward.”

I slammed into her and stopped when I felt her body go rigid, suddenly afraid that I might have hurt her, but there was a half-smile on her face and she moaned with pleasure. She was so tight around me, and for a moment I was afraid I was going to come right then.

“Yes, Edward,” she hissed and her hips moved just a fraction of an inch. I groaned when I slid further into her wetness and I kissed her, wanting to get as close to her as possible.

o~O~o

When he thrust into me, I felt my eyes roll back in my head. His cock was so big and I went rigid with pleasure, goose bumps breaking out over my skin. He hadn't even moved inside of me and I was already getting close to orgasm. I shifted a little, wanting to feel him move inside of me and almost purred with pleasure when I heard him groan. His lips captured mine and I wrapped my legs around his lean hips. He started to move then, stroking in and out of me slowly and firmly. There was no hesitation, just the feeling of him filling and stretching me. Fucking me.

I grasped his shoulders and pulled him closer, holding on for dear life as he thrust into me. Each stroke of his hips brought me closer and closer to orgasm, and I dug my nails into his back as he groaned above me.

“Are you close?” he asked and I gasped.

“Yes.”

I wrapped my legs around his hips and when he drove into me, I came apart. I cried out his name as I convulsed under him, the pleasure streaking through me like white-hot lightning. I gasped and shuddered against him, and heard him make a low sound of pleasure. He dropped his forehead against mine and panted against my lips. He dropped down on top of me and rolled us onto our sides, his hand tangling in my hair while he kissed me.

“How’d I do?” he asked when he pulled away. I knew he could see that I was still trying to recover from the earth-shattering orgasm he’d given me and I rolled my eyes at him. He rolled onto his back with a cocky smirk, but I caught a hint of vulnerability in his eyes. I propped my chin on his chest and looked at him.

“You rocked my world,” I said softly.

He smiled sweetly at me and ran his fingers through my hair again. “I’m glad.”

“Thank you,” I said. I stretched a little, feeling the incredible glow of the orgasm still tingling through my body. It was an amazing feeling.

“Do you have to be home tonight?” he asked. It took a moment for the words to sink in.

I shook my head, “No, Charlie thinks I'm staying with Alice. I don't have to be home until morning.”

He grinned at me. “Good.”

“You don’t mind if I stay?” I asked, suddenly feeling a little awkward.

“No. I kind of assumed you would actually.”

He got up, rummaged through a dresser drawer, and pulled out an old t-shirt. “You can sleep in this, if you want.”

I stood up and took it from his hand. “Thanks.”

I smiled at him and he walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, right next to where I was standing. When I had pulled on his shirt, he hooked his arms around my waist and drew me close until I was standing between his legs.

“Look, I know this is kind of awkward now, but I want you to know that I think you're amazing.”

I stared at him for a moment, unsure of what to say.

“You are too,” I finally managed.

o~O~o

When I woke up the next morning, Bella was curled up in a ball and I was wrapped around her. My face was buried in her soft curls and I closed my eyes, drinking in her scent. Something about it reminded me of summer, strawberry lemonade, and sun. She sighed a little in her sleep and nestled back against me. I almost groaned when her ass came in contact with my hard on.

Like any other seventeen-year-old guy, it was pretty normal for me to wake up horny. But with a gorgeous girl in my arms, it was particularly urgent.

She was breathing slowly and evenly and didn't look like she was in any hurry to wake up, so I gently disentangled myself from her and slipped out of the bed. I stood watching her for a moment as she frowned and flipped over on her other side, reaching for me. I smiled, liking the way she wanted me there, even in her sleep. I gently pushed a pillow toward her and she hugged it close, her cheek nuzzling it for a moment before she fell back into a deeper sleep. After I went into the bathroom and softly closed the door behind me I leaned back against it for a moment and the enormity of what had happened finally hit me.

I felt my knees sag and I sat down on the floor in a daze. I hadn't thought beyond last night and now I was starting to wonder what it meant. I had wanted Bella to stay, but I wasn't sure how to act this morning. Things with Tanya had been simple and uncomplicated; I always knew what to expect. But I wasn't sure what Bella wanted, or for that matter, what I wanted. I'd been shocked at the chemistry between us. And I genuinely liked her. She made me laugh and I knew we got along well from the classes we'd had together. But did I want to keep fucking her? I shook my head; _that_ was a stupid question. Of course I did. Did I want more than that? Did I want to date her? Shit, I had no idea. I'd never even so much as gone out on a date with a girl, much less had a girlfriend. I was in way over my head. I stood up with a groan, realizing how sore I was from last night. The shower felt good when I stepped into it and let the hot water pour over me, easing the tension in my shoulders. I'd have to wait and see how Bella reacted once she woke up. Worrying about it wasn't going to do anything but make me act like an idiot around her. I got out of the shower and toweled dry. I put a clean towel out for her on the sink, and a new toothbrush.

She was still sleeping when I went back into the room and I quickly dressed and went downstairs. I might not have a clue what to do when it came to relationships, but there were two things I was sure of: I was good in bed, and I could cook. I'd already impressed Bella with one skill; I'd just have to try the other. I was almost done with breakfast when she wandered downstairs with damp hair, wearing another of my shirts.

“I hope you don't mind that I borrowed this.” She smiled at me a little bashfully. Before I even knew what I was doing, I had wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close.

“Not at all. You look adorable.” I kissed her quickly. She tasted like my toothpaste and she hummed appreciatively when my mouth moved to her neck. There was a faint purple bruise on her neck from the night before. I frowned and pulled away, turning to the stove to stir the sauce for the French toast.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to mark you.” I muttered, suddenly feeling awkward and unsure.

“It's ok. I don't mind.” She moved so she was standing beside me and smiled up at me, her eyes open and unconcerned. “Are you okay, Edward?”

“Yeah. No. Shit. I don't know.” I sighed and turned off the stove, covering the pan with a lid. I ran my hand through my hair and faced her. “I'm just no good at this, Bella.”

She stepped closer to me until we were almost touching. “No good at what?” Her voice was soft.

“This.” I motioned at the two of us. “I get the physical stuff. But the rest of it... I'm totally lost. Last night was amazing. But now I feel awkward as hell and I don't know how to act around you.” I cringed, realizing I'd probably said way too much.

“Oh, that's all?” she laughed. “This part I can help you out with. It's pretty much always awkward after sex. Hell, falling asleep together last night was way less awkward than the usual routine: trying to figure out how early the guy wants to kick you out.”

I frowned at her. “You've been dating jerks.”

She shrugged. “Apparently. Although I suspect that it's more that you're the mythical sweet guy who actually likes to cuddle after.”

“Was that okay?” I ran my hands through my hair again, wondering if she thought I was kind of a pussy for wanting to.

“It was amazing. I was just disappointed when I woke up and you were gone.” She smiled at me.

“Sorry. I just wanted to take a quick shower and make you breakfast. I assume you found the toothbrush and towel I left you, right?”

Bella nodded. “Thanks. It was really sweet. Now I want to hear more about this breakfast.”

I smiled at her, glad that some of the weirdness was finally dissipating. “I made French toast with blueberries, and bacon. I hope you like it.”

“That sounds fantastic. Can I help at all? I'm kind of bad in the kitchen, but I can set the table or something.”

I laughed. “You can't be that bad.”

“Oh trust me, I'm terrible. Charlie and I live on hot pockets and frozen pizza. About all he can cook is fried fish, and I can make spaghetti from a jar and salads. We eat at the diner a lot.”

I grinned at her. “I am a gourmet cook. Well, sort of. Esme, my mom, she's teaching me. And she used to be a chef at a pretty huge restaurant in Seattle. She quit to have me, and now she writes cookbooks and gives private lessons.”

“Wow. Maybe I'll have to hire her.” Bella smiled at me and I smiled back.

“If you want to get out plates and glasses and stuff they're in the cupboard to the left of the sink. We can eat outside if you want.”

“That would be great.” She smiled again and grabbed plates for us. I let her fill her own plate and was pleased to see that she took a large portion. I was so sick of the salad and rice cake-eating girls at school.

We carried everything out onto the terrace and the weather was nearly perfect. It was even sunny out, which seemed like some sort of miracle. I watched Bella as she ate, and it was simultaneously adorable and arousing. She closed her eyes as she took a bite and then moaned. The sound went straight to my dick and I was hard again. She finished chewing and grinned at me.

“This is so amazing. Thank you.” She gave me a huge smile and went in for another bite. We sat around and talked after we finished breakfast. It was surprisingly comfortable, and I was hopeful that maybe things could work out. I still wasn’t sure what I wanted them to be, but it was a start.

o~O~o

“So what's her name?” I asked.

“Whose name?” he looked puzzled.

“The girl I need to send a thank you note too. The one who tutored you.”

He laughed. “Tanya.”

“I'm seriously not kidding about the thank you note. You're amazing.”

He grinned and handed over his phone. “How about a thank you text?”

“Yep.”

I typed a message to her and hit send.

 ** _‘Tanya, Thank you for the lessons you gave Edward. Trust me, they more than paid off. - A Grateful Girl from Forks'_**  

I handed the phone back to Edward and he didn't even glance at it. We sat there for a while in the sun, relaxing. His phone vibrated and an astonished look came over his face.

“Holy shit, Bella, I didn't realize you actually sent the message.”

I couldn't read his face or his voice, and I didn't know if he was angry with me.

“I'm... I'm sorry.” I stuttered, “I probably shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean to... I thought you knew I was doing it.”

He grinned at me. “No, it's fine. She thought it was hilarious. I just didn't think you had the balls to do it.”

He handed me the phone and I read her response.

**_Hey Forks Girl, So glad all of my hard work paid off. I've been waiting for a message like this for a while. Have fun with him! – T_ **

I laid the phone down on the table and looked up at Edward. He had a cocky grin on his face that made me want to rip his clothes off and do unspeakable things to him right here.

“You are enjoying this way too much,” I said dryly.

“Probably.” He grinned again. “But come on... you can't blame me.”

“Not really.” I sat down on his lap, straddling him. “So show me again how well you learned your lessons.”

He gripped my hair and angled my mouth down over his. He kissed me thoroughly, taking nips at my bottom lip with his teeth that drove me insane. One hand slid to my breasts to tease them through the layers of clothing and I felt myself grind against him, already wet and aching.

“I really, really don't need the foreplay this time, Edward,” I sighed.

He grinned. “What are you trying to say?”

“Fuck me.”

o~O~o

He fished a condom from his pocket and pushed me back just far enough to unzip his pants and pull out his already hard cock. He rolled it on and lifted up the shirt I was wearing, only to realize that I had nothing on underneath. He groaned and lifted me up to hover over him. I sank down on top of him, sighing at the feeling of him filling me. “You feel so good, Edward.”

He hummed in agreement and buried his head against my neck as I started to move. This time I was in charge. In no time at all we were both crying out in pleasure. He came with a loud moan and his hips bucked up against me. I collapsed forward.

When I stood up my legs were shaky and I nearly fell over. Edward chuckled and pulled me back onto his lap.

“Easy there,” he cautioned me.

“That was unexpected.” I reached up to run my fingers through the hair on the back of his neck.

“The fact that I make you weak in the knees or the sex?”

“The fact that sex with you makes me weak in the knees.” I grinned at him. “Definitely a first for me.”

“Good.” He grinned back. “I told you I knew what I was doing.”

I shook my head, “You really weren't kidding. You're quite the surprise, Edward.” I traced my finger across his lower lip and his tongue slipped out to tease it. We were silent for a long while and then he finally spoke.

“So if you don't have to head out right away, we could hang out or something for a while.” He said, suddenly sounding shy and a little bit awkward. “Watch movies today or something.”

“I have a few hours.”

“What do you want to do?” he asked.

I grinned at him. “Well....”

He laughed. “Crazy, insatiable girl. Give me a few minutes to recharge.”

“How about taking a shower?” I suggested.

“Mmm, I like that idea. Naked, wet Bella.”

I felt his cock start to harden against my thigh. “Hmm, maybe you don't need much time.”

“Maybe not. Still... I vote we change venues.”

“Sounds good.” I stood up and my legs were no longer wobbly. “It appears I have the use of my legs back.”

“But what fun is that? I was going to offer you a ride.”

I waggled my eyebrows at him and he grinned at me. “Not that kind of a ride, although I won't turn it down.”

“I'll take you up on both.” I grinned and turned him around, and placed my hands on his shoulders. He stooped a little and I hopped onto his back. His arms wrapped around my bare thighs and I wondered if he could feel my wetness against his back through the thin material of his t-shirt.

He carried me upstairs and through his bedroom into the bathroom. He sat me down on the counter and I swung my legs back and forth while he turned on the hot water and stripped. I liked watching him undress. He turned to face me and slowly unbuttoned the shirt I was wearing.

“I like you in this,” he said, placing a kiss on my collarbone. The shirt fell down around my hips and he stepped closer. “I like you.”

“I like you, too, Edward.” I bit my lip. “What happens now?”

“I dunno. What do you want to have happen?” he asked.

“I want you to take me out tomorrow night,” I said.

“Yeah?” He gave me a pleased smile. “What do you want to do?”

“I don’t really care,” I said. “Honestly, I just don’t want this to be the end.”

He reached up to brush my hair from my eyes. “I don’t either.”

o~O~o

After a thoroughly satisfying shower together, we spent the next few hours lying around on the couch talking. We were supposed to be watching a movie, but instead we spent it getting to know each other better. I had no idea what our plans for the following night meant. I only knew that Bella wanted to see me again, and that made me happy.

I drove her back to Jessica’s house to retrieve her truck from where it was still parked on the street and we stood by her truck for a long time. I was half-afraid she’d change her mind if I let her go.

“I’ve gotta go, I’m sorry,” she said.

“It’s okay. So, tomorrow then. I’ll pick you up at seven, okay?”

“Okay,” she agreed and leaned forward, her lips gently brushing mine. We made out until my cock was aching, but Bella finally pulled away. She apologized and hopped into her truck, waving at me as she drove away. I went to get in my car and Mrs. Stanley stopped in her tracks in the middle of the yard.

“Is that you, Edward?” she asked. Jessica and I had gone to school together since we were little, and Mrs. Stanley had been a member of the PTA the whole time. “I hardly recognized you.”

“Uh, yes, Mrs. Stanley. Good to see you.”

“You, too.” She walked a little closer. “Was that Bella Swan you were saying goodbye to? I didn’t realize you were dating.”

Mrs. Stanley was also the town’s biggest gossip. “Yeah, that was Bella.”

She opened her mouth to ask me another question and I hurriedly spoke. “Well, I’ve gotta go, I told my mom I’d run some errands for her. Bye!”

I practically ran to my car and when I got home, I hurriedly texted Tanya. I had a date to plan and there was no one else I could imagine turning to. She helped me come up with a few ideas and I found myself eagerly looking forward to my date with Bella.

o~O~o

“So, you were right, Ali,” I said when I got home. The first thing I’d done was pick up my phone to call her.

“Of course I was. Right about what?”

I laughed. “Right that I’d find a guy who could change my mind.”

“Hot damn. Who is the lucky guy?” she asked.

“I think I’m the lucky one.” I chuckled. “It was amazing.”

“Spill. I have to know who. Do I know him?”

“Um, yeah. Edward Cullen, actually.”

“Edward? Really? Whoa, I never saw that coming.” She giggled. “Pardon the pun.”

“I know. He’s really gotten cute lately. I sort of still had him pegged as the shy nerdy guy… but yeah… he’s incredible.”

“How exactly did that happen?”

“The getting hot? Or the hooking up?” I asked.

“Either. Both.”

“The getting hot part was just growing into himself I think, plus it’s obvious he’s been working out. As far as the hooking up… he overheard our conversation.”

“Wait, our conversation about guys not getting you off?” she asked, sounding scandalized.

“That’s the one. He came outside like five minutes later and said he’d overheard us and that he could help.”

“Whoa. That’s… ballsy.”

“I know. It shocked the hell out of me. I feel bad ‘cause I kind of blew him off at first. But he was really cute and I know he’s a nice guy. So we talked for a little bit.”

“Where the hell did he get the experience? I didn’t think he’d ever even gone out on a date with a girl.”

“That’s what I said! But he said he’d hooked up with a friend of the family, some chick named Tanya who is a few years older. That she ‘tutored him’.”

Alice snickered. “Did he really say that?”

“Totally. But he wasn’t kidding. He’s amazing,” I sighed.

“Wow. I can honestly say I’m kind of speechless.”

“That’s saying something… especially coming from you.”

“Shut up.” She laughed. “Damn, I’m still trying to wrap my head around all of this.”

“Me, too.”

“So where did you guys go?”

“His house. His parents were out of town.”

“How late did you stay?”

“Two.”

“Two a.m.? Not bad,” she mused.

“No, two p.m. I stayed until this afternoon.”

“Whoa.”

“I know. And get this. He cuddled while we slept, and then got up and made me breakfast.”

“Shit, Bella.”

“Seriously. And we might have gone at it again in one of the patio chairs and then in the shower.”

“Damn. He’s a machine.”

“I know. I’m seriously blown away.”

“So I have to ask. What kind of size are we talking here?”

“Alice!” I scolded her.

“I know. I’m a perv. But tell me anyway.”

“Yes. You are.”

“Spill, woman!”

“We’re talking Olympic size,” I admitted.

“Holy hell, really?”

“Really.”

“So I need to know one more thing,” she said.

“Shoot.”

“Are you seeing him again?”

“Tomorrow night.”

“Nice. Hook-up, or something more?”

“Something more I think,” I admitted. “I really like him.”

“Hmm.”

“Hmm what?” I asked.

“Just hmm. I don’t want you to rush anything.”

“I really don’t think I am.”

“Just remember that an orgasm can muddy things. Make you feel things you might not otherwise.”

“I know. But he’s a sweet guy, and smart and hot… why shouldn’t I go out with him?”

“I’m not saying that you shouldn’t. Just be careful. We just graduated. We’re going to travel for a semester and then we’ll be starting college… how are you going to make a relationship work?”

“How are you going to make yours with Jasper work?”

“We’ve been together for 2 years.”

“I know. But I’m just saying, if we want to make it work, we can.”

“We, huh?”

I rolled my eyes even though she couldn’t see me. “Yes, Alice. We. As in Edward and I. This is, of course, purely hypothetical. I don’t know that he really wants to date me. He already told me he had no idea what he was doing in a relationship. I’m just not ruling it out before I even give it a chance.”

“All right. I’m just saying that if it all falls apart… I get to tell you ‘I told you so’.”

“Fine.” I laughed.

But I wasn’t worried. Maybe it would be hard to make things work; Alice and I were going to be gone for a semester and Edward and I would both be going off to college. Those weren’t small obstacles.

There was the potential for something there and although I couldn’t see the future, I had a good feeling about things with Edward.

Alice had her premonitions, and so did I. This time, I was going to trust my instincts. And my instincts told me that I needed to see where things with Edward would go. I’d given him a chance to show me he could give me an orgasm and he’d completely amazed me. It was worth it to see if Edward was as incredible at everything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to everyone who voted for this story in the Pick a Pic Challenge! I can't tell you how shocked I was to win one award for it, much less two.
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think, so please, leave a review.
> 
> Also, keep an eye out; my full length collaboration with Kherisma begins posting this Thursday, August 2! It's called "Lose the One You Love".
> 
> Summary: San Francisco lawyer, Bella Swan, struggles to cope with the loss of her long-term boyfriend, Riley. Lonely and grief-stricken, she loses herself in a string of one-night stands, convinced she'll never find love again. Museum curator, Edward Cullen, may be the man to change Bella's mind. Could he be her second chance for love?


End file.
